


Tucking in Yuri

by lennyangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A sleepy Yuri is a good Yuri, Best dads, Family Dynamic, Friendship, Gen, Otabek is a chill dude, Podium Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: A soft one-shot about Yuri's Dads and their sleepy son, as seen through the eyes of Otabek





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute idea that came into my head. I like the family dynamic of Yuri and his two embarrassing, doting Dads. Otabek is just sort of taking along with the pace of these eccentric skaters.   
> As I wrote, Otabek's name kept getting changed to Oatcake.

“Yuri? Yuri?” Otabek looked at his new friend’s sleeping face. They had just returned from the impromptu dinner with most of the skaters of the Grand Prix. Yuri hadn’t wanted to go back to his room yet, because their one-on-one conversation had been interrupted before. However the hour had proven too late for the 15-year old and in the span of ten minutes, he had gone from alert and chatty to fast asleep. While he was sleeping, Yuri’s youth became more apparent. His frown lines smoothed out, revealing a soft expression with gentle features. Otabek marvelled at how well Yuri was coping with the pressure, away from his family, at such a young age. He himself had struggled many times with being away from his home, and he had never made it to the Grand Prix before. Unsure of Yuri’s room, or how to get in once he arrived at the room, and not wanting to wake the boy up, Otabek just sat there. People came in and out of the hotel lounge, and Otabek watched them. He liked to watch people. Ever since childhood, he’d never been good at talking to people. So instead he watched them to learn about them. There was a couple having a fight. Not an out loud fight, but one of those quiet fights, where you just don’t look at each other or stand as close as to each other. They were talking normally, but there was a coldness and distance there. Another pair were about to go back to their room and make love. They were tipsy, but not drunk. Hands lingered on certain body parts, and their eyes were locked in a heated gaze. Two old men sat and talked to each other. They seemed like old friends who hadn’t seen each other in a long time. Otabek thought they probably wouldn’t go back to their rooms tonight; too much to talk about. He sat and he watched, listening to Yuri’s soft breathing. Then a couple he recognised walked in. Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri: the shock coach and skater pair of the year. They were talking to each other when Yuuri noticed him sitting their. Viktor followed his gaze and the two came over.

“Looks like Yurio isn’t being much of a conversational partner, huh?” said the Russian. Yuuri was smiling softly at the two teens. Otabek wasn’t sure how to respond. Luckily, the Russian seemed not to require a response, as he turned to his fiancee. 

“Shall we take this sleeping child back to his room, Yuuri?” The Japanese man chuckled and nodded. Then, with surprising ease, Viktor reached out and scooped the blonde haired boy into his arms. Otabek wondered how Yuri would respond to being carried bridal style. Angrily, no doubt. Yuuri looked at him curiously.

“Are you coming?” he asked. Realising he’d just been sitting there and staring, Otabek stood up suddenly. He followed after the pair as the walked to the elevator. He wondered if he should tell them he didn’t know which room Yuri was staying in. Yuuri pushed a floor in the elevator without hesitating when they stepped in, and he wondered if maybe they were just taking him to their room. In the elevator, him and Yuuri were standing to the right of the sleeping Russian’s head. Yuuri was smiling softly, then he turned to Otabek.

“Isn’t he cute when he sleeps?” he said. His English was much better than Otabek’s. He spoke with a vaguely American accent, although it was still clear it wasn’t his native tongue. Still, even Viktor still spoke with a Russian accent, and he had been skating world wide for over a decade. Otabek had to practice his speech to Yuri over and over. He’d considered asking him to be his friend in Russian, but decided it would be even more embarrassing if he got it wrong in his idol’s own language. Otabek could only nod in response. 

“Sorry, that was a strange thing to say.”   
“Ah, no, sorry, I was rude. Do you take him to bed often?” Otabek stumbled through the question. He hadn’t meant to imply that the Japanese skater had been strange. Yuri did look cute when he slept, in much the same way a Tiger does. The elevator door opened as Yuuri considered the question.  
“Well, when he was in Hasetsu, he stubbornly refused to go to bed until Viktor and I did. Which meant he fell asleep in his seat a lot. So we would often carry him to bed.” At this point Yuuri chuckled. It seemed like a happy memory, even though Otabek knew at the time the two had been competing for Viktor. Yuri also seemed happily animated when he talked about his time in Hasetsu. He’d been quite comfortable talking with Yuuri’s older sister and old teacher as well. They arrived in front of a door and Viktor turned to face his fiancee.

“Which pocket do you think the key is in today, Viktor?” asked Yuri in a game show host manner. Viktor made a show of thinking before responding, “Right pocket!”. The other man fished around in Yuri’s jacket pocket, pulling out a card. He made a strange “pin-pon” sound. 

“Correct!”

“Yay!” 

Then Yuuri swiped the key and help the door open for Viktor and Otabek. Somehow, it didn't surprise him that they knew which room Yuri was in. It didn't even surprise him that they were fine just breaking in. He just stood on one side of the room as the two men set about their task. Viktor gently placed Yuri down on the bed, and began to take off his shoes. Yuuri went in to Yuri’s bag and produced tiger striped silk pajamas. Then they began to undress the boy. While Otabek averted his gaze, it didn’t occur to him that he should consider two grown men undressing a teenage boy strange. The care and affection with which they went about it made him think of parents putting their child to bed. He realised part of the reason Yuri could cope so well. His family _was_ here, to an extent. When Yuri was safely in his pajamas, Otabek looked back. Viktor again lifted Yuri while Yuuri pulled back the covers. Then they swapped holding of the blonde boy, so Viktor could tie Yuri’s hair into a loose but high bun. His head was placed on his pillow and he was tucked in. They had been so gentle that the boy had stayed asleep the entire time. Now, in turn, the two men leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead, each whispering something Otabek didn’t understand. Viktor’s sounded like Russian so he assumed Yuuri had whispered in Japanese. Then they turned to Otabek, and indicated all of them should leave. They turned the light off, and went out into the corridor. As they headed back to the elevator, Otabek asked them what they had whispered.

“Oh, we were just saying Good Night.” explained Yuuri. 

“In your own languages?” they both blinked at him. Viktor smiled and explained.

“Well, obviously Yurio and I both speak Russian. But in Hasestu we both got in the habit of saying Good Night in Japanese, since everyone else did.”

“I suppose it’s just habit now.” continued Yuuri. Otabek nodded. 

“He seems very happy with you, Otabek.” said Viktor. This took him by surprise. 

“Pardon?”

Again, Yuuri continued for his fiancee. “You see, Yurio doesn’t have many friends his age. So, even though you’re slightly older, it’s nice to see him happily getting on with someone. Please continue to be his friend.”

Otabek was once again reminded of doting parents. 

“I’m glad he’s surrounded by so many people who care about him.” he replied. This seemed to takethe pair by surprise, but they smiled happily. The walked the rest of the way in silence, until they bid each other Good Night when they arrived on his floor. 

 

———

 

“Good Morning Otabek.” called Yuri. He was fully dressed, and arriving in the hotel lobby for breakfast. 

  
“Good Morning.” Otabek was already eating. Yuri piled his plate and joined his friend. They ate in companionable silence for a while.

“Sorry I fell asleep last night.” 

“That’s alright. I hope you slept well.” Yuri nodded. He seemed distracted by a thought, so Otabek let him think. 

“Um, did, did Katsudon and that guy turn up?” he asked, looking very pointedly at a window on the other side of the room. 

“Yes.” they sat in silence again. After a while, Yuri seemed to burst. 

“I know it’s strange. Those two, they’re just in their own little world. Always so lovey dovey. It’s gross. Then they go and do something like that.” At this the boy got quieter, and a troubled expression crossed his face. “It’s like, what did I do to deserve being allowed in to that world?” Otabek looked at his friend. He thought about the previous night. The ease at which the two had take care of him. The happiness when they talked about him. Asking him to continue being Yuri’s friend. 

“I don’t think you were being allowed in.” he said, slowly. Yuri looked up at him, eyes searching. “I think you’re just always a part of it.” A soft, happy flush crossed his young friend’s face. Otabek was starting to see why the engaged pair couldn’t leave this boy alone. 

“By the way, I like your pajamas.” he smirked slightly. Yuri’s face went scarlet and he began to yell. Otabek laughed. He was the one who was being allowed in to their happy world. He wondered if one day he could be a part of it too. 


End file.
